


The Spying Spyder

by NympheSama, Shadow15



Series: The Spyder [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a stalker, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end up this way.  Peter had only wanted to protect them and make sure nothing happened to  them - but instead, he was standing over a cold, lifeless body long-since drained of the blood still splattered all over him.It wasn't supposed to be like this.  It wasn't.





	The Spying Spyder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



Peter had spent so many years of his life daydreaming about meeting his heroes that when the day  _ actually  _ came, he could barely believe it was real.  The Avengers. In front of him and in the flesh.  Tony Stark - the greatest man alive in Peter’s personal opinion, and the man who had saved his life when the Hammer Drones had attacked when he had been a child - even treated him as if he were family, like he were his own son, in fact.  If heaven existed, surely this was it. 

But of course, every heaven must have a foreboding presence at its edge. A darkness that threatened to consume every bit of happiness there was left. For Peter, this dark and ominous thing came in the form of uncertainty. He lay awake at night, worrying about his new found friends. What if someone caught them off guard when they were heading home after a job well done?  A night out at the bar? What if someone tried to take advantage of the hero’s kindness?

It was the very thought that something could happen to the Avengers and Peter would forever lose them that had him tossing and turning at night, tugging at his hair and biting his nails to bloody stumps, knowing he hadn’t been able to do anything to save them.  

But the harder Peter thought about it, the more he realised there  _ was  _ something he could do, after all.  Maybe he wasn’t as strong as Thor, or as useful as Captain America, but still…  

Peter could do something.  Peter could ensure the Avengers were never caught off-guard for anything to happen to them.  

Peter… would do anything it took to protect his friends.  


End file.
